


Final Resting Place

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Demon Voldemort, Ghost Hunter Harry Potter, Ghost Tom Riddle, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Paranormal, Past Child Abuse, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: Harry is a ghost hunter, searching for any kind of evidence from the afterlife. During a case he feels more personal attached to it and it leaves some lasting consequences. Maybe Harry should have listened, to never wake up a demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this idea came to me a few weeks ago. 
> 
> This is mostly Ghost Adventures related or any other series which features people hunting for ghosts I assume.  
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!  
> All mistakes are my own and my mind is currently tired, so there might be more mistakes in it than normal T.T. Sorry about that.
> 
> **Warnings: Suicide**

### Final Resting Place: 

Death, the end of one’s life. Something that was unknown to the humans. Something that some of the humans feared. Yet some craved it. 

Harry had always wondered what would go through a person’s mind before they would die. Their last lingering thoughts with their last breath. 

His father never understood him; of course his father was still hurt because of his mother’s death years ago. Harry couldn’t blame him. Not even when Harry had said to his father that he had seen her. Just a mere presence, not completely ghost like, yet not human either. 

Her bright green eyes had looked at him and Harry had felt so much love from her. Her smile was sad, but at the same time she had seem happy to be able to see and even speak to him. 

Despite that Harry had been a mere 8 year old; he knew for certain he had seen her ghost. His father had grown angered because of it and Harry had kept certain incidents afterwards a secret. 

Yet he was intrigued by ghosts and the afterlife. Was even now his mother still watching over him? Was she still near him after she died when he was 5 years? It seemed surreal that a ghost would remain that long by a human’s side, but Harry always had a feeling she was there. Despite that he was now 27. 

“Harry. Are you certain that this is wise?” Hermione asked softly as they walked into the small town of Godric’s Hollow. Harry didn’t know if it was wise, but something seemed to be calling to him regarding this particular case. 

Death always leaves a trail, but for years now Harry and his friends had been searching for evidence on the paranormal and this place might be just the place to find it. 

“Yes.” Harry replied determined and silently Hermione and Ron followed him. He was grateful they always stayed next to him. His father James had actually turned his back on him when Harry started investigating the paranormal and anything related to that. 

But Harry simply needed to know, there was more out there. He needed to find evidence and he would capture said evidence. Ron carried all their equipment, camera, light sensors that would beep when something would cross over it and other stuff. 

This place, Godric’s Hollow was said to be a haunted village and Harry could understand it. Even in bright daylight it seemed gloom and the village simply radiated sorrow. Harry stared at the small graveyard just behind the church and walked over to it. 

“What a gloomy place…” Ron stated softly. Harry just silently agreed as he walked beside the graves. Hoping to find the one grave he was looking for. He stopped and crouched down when he reached the end. A grave far away from the others and Harry was surprised the person even got one. 

Though the headstone looked to be destroyed, one part was broken off and moss seemed to be growing on it. Yet the name on the headstone was still perfectly clear.  


> ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
> Born: 31 December 1991.  
> Died: 31 October 2015.’ 

“Hello Tom.” Harry whispered softly. This was the person why they came here. Rumours started that since Tom Riddle had been shot to death here in Godric’s Hollow that his spirit seemed restless and evil. 

Just like the person himself had been. Yet Harry didn’t believe that any person could be truly evil. He had researched Tom Riddle and had been a bit shocked by what he had found out. Apparently Tom’s father had been abusive towards both his wife and his son, but it was a tightly kept secret. 

It was no surprise when Merope Riddle died rather young because of it. She actually committed suicide, leaving a young child in the arms of his abuser. Tom Riddle of course grew up hating his mother for leaving him and his father for hurting him. 

“Did you find it?” Hermione asked softly as he heard her approach. Harry just nodded, while he sadly looked towards the grave. With a sigh he stood up and looked down at it. “Oh god… that is awful.” Hermione stated as her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the words painted over the headstone and Harry didn’t even reply. 

At the top of the headstone were painted words that were cruel and despite that Tom Riddle had anything but nice in his life, Harry couldn’t stand the words. He saw a tap and a bucket and he simply removed his jacket and his t-shirt. Hermione looked at him sadly as he filled the bucket with some water and put his shirt in it, as he sat down and started to remove the words on the headstone.

It didn’t get off that easily but Harry succeeded while Ron and Hermione silently watched him. Harry just put his jacket back on, leaving his dirtied shirt off as he watched the now clean headstone. “No one deserves to be treated unfair, not even in death.” Harry whispered. 

Hermione put her hand atop his shoulder, but Harry still stared at the gravestone. Wondering what had went through Tom Riddle when he killed all those people in cold blood. The young male, a few years younger than him, had last year grabbed his neighbour’s shotgun and killed everyone in the village in his anger. 

A few survivors spoke as if Tom had been possessed as he insanely had laughed at their pain and screams of pure terror. Of course that wasn’t that strange considering that Tom Riddle had strange hobbies, some of them even said he delved deeply into darker arts and even summoned Satan, the devil himself. 

One of his survivors had said to them that Tom Riddle’s eyes had been red that very night on Halloween. As if the devil had controlled him and made him kill and torture all those humans. 

This attack lasted the whole night before finally the police got the courage to enter the house and from what Harry had heard from the police reports, Tom Riddle Sr. had been laying near Tom’s feet, blood all over the place. 

Tom had merely looked up at the officers and raised his gun with a crazy grin on his face. His last words would forever be engrained into their minds as he said. _‘Welcome to the Devil’s playground. My name is Voldemort.’_

The police officers shot him down when he tried to attack them and even then with his dying breath Tom Riddle had laughed like he was insane and he was declared insane after his death anyway. 

Harry thought it was quite sad. Tom might not have turned out this way had he known a loving family. “Let’s go…” Harry muttered with a sad frown as he walked back to the streets and into the village which was deserted since the killings took place a year ago. 

Harry saw the person standing in front of the house and they walked up to him. “Hello, Albus.” Harry greeted the elder male, who he had been talking about. Albus had been on the case a year ago and had provided them to investigate the area and the Riddle house. 

Blue eyes twinkled slightly behind those spectacles and the elder male inclined his head. “Hello Harry Potter.” Then his eyes travelled towards Ron and Hermione. “And hello to you too.” 

Harry smiled and introduced his friends. Afterwards Albus turned towards the house. “This was the house in which he was eventually killed. It was his father’s house, the house of the Riddle’s.” Albus explained softly. “Do you want to enter?” Albus asked as those blue eyes watched them. 

Harry nodded and Albus removed a key from beneath his jacket. “I ask you to not touch anything.” Albus said as they walked inside. “And though the investigations ended a while ago, stirring things up might attract more than what you bargained for.” Albus warned them as they walked towards the stairs. 

“That is exactly what we want, sir.” Harry said softly as he followed the other. As they stopped on the second floor, Albus turned around, facing them. 

“Be wise, young man. Walls have ears.” Albus said as he looked around. “And it is not wise to provoke Tom Riddle’s spirit, for he will not hold back when you call out to him.” 

Harry just nodded. “I know. Don’t worry. We have been doing this for a few years now.” Albus just nodded gravely, seemingly not completely at ease with his words. 

Yet he walked towards a room and opened the door. Harry noticed how Albus didn’t even walk in and he carefully moved in, seeing a large bed standing near the wall. The place was clean otherwise, but in his mind Harry could imagine the blood and the death body, while Tom Riddle was sitting there on that exact bed, grinning madly. 

Harry shivered as he felt how cold the room was and he felt goose bumps coming up, as his eyes looked up towards the wall. 

Harry frowned at the image of a triangle enclosing a single line and a circle. He had never seen the image before. “What does that image mean?” Harry asked as he looked at the officer. 

Albus shook his head. “We have searched it up and we don’t know. Despite that one person exclaimed it was the symbol of the Deadly Hallows, seemingly a way to ensure death could not touch you. That person was Xenophilius Lovegood and people say he is exactly in his right mind, so we just didn’t listen to him on it.” Albus admitted.

Harry nodded and stared back towards the wall. “Hermione, find out more about those Deadly Hallows.” Harry said and he heard Hermione say yes. Any information was important, no matter how far stretched. “Is there a way we can speak to Mr. Lovegood?” Harry questioned. 

“I am afraid not.” Albus said with a shake of his head and a sad look. “Mr. Lovegood passed away soon after.” Harry’s eyes widened at this information. 

“What about any relatives of him that might know more?” Harry asked. 

Albus looked thoughtful. “I do believe he had a daughter, but I don’t know where she might be. I could try and see if I could reach her.” 

“Yes, please.” Harry said. “Can you please leave me here alone for some time? I promise I won’t disturb anything.” Harry said and Albus seemed reluctantly, but eventually agreed. 

“Don’t wake up the spirits.” Albus said as he left the room and stared at Harry from over his glasses. “You don’t want to see what an angry spirit is capable off.” Harry just nodded and as they heard they left the house he went towards the door and closed it. 

He turned around again and sat down on the bed, as he looked up at the other image drawn on the wall. A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It seemed a bit eerie, but considering that Tom Riddle might have drawn it also intrigued him. He grabbed a recorder from his jacket and hit play. “Bedroom of Tom Riddle Jr. Date is 30 October 2016. Almost one year ago Tom Riddle, a murderer was killed here by police officers.” 

Harry stopped speaking when he felt a chill running up his spine and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing nothing. “Is anyone here?” Harry asked, speaking loud enough so that his recorder would capture it. “I am not going to hurt you. I am here to tell your story. So if you want to let me know anything, now is the time.” Harry said. 

Silence filled the room and Harry glanced up at the wall again. “Did you draw those symbols on the wall, Tom? Could you tell me what the strange symbols of the triangle means?” 

Silence filled the room and Harry wondered if there was even a presence near him right now. Harry stood up and walked over to the wall. “Did you feel any remorse at the end for killing them?” Harry asked and he frowned as he felt a coldness near him. 

He shrugged it off and looked around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “I will be coming back tomorrow evening. My friends and I will be locked down into this house. I hope you will show yourself.” Harry said. 

Then Harry left the room and the house. He stopped and stared back up at the deserted house. It felt strange; he had never felt like this before. Maybe this case was in over their heads anyway… 

Harry and the others chose a house near the edge of the village where Ron sat up their equipment’s and Ron had even decided to place a camera rolling near the grave of Tom, so that they might even witness something there. 

Harry put his headphones on and grabbed his recorder, checking if something was on it, while Hermione and Ron went out into the town close by to get some food for the evening and Hermione had also said she was going to look and ask around for those Deadly Hallows. 

Harry closed his eyes and focused. _‘Bedroom of Tom Riddle Jr. Date is 31 October 2016. One year ago Tom Riddle, a murderer was killed her by police officers. Is anyone here?’_ Harry heard himself ask.

Harry could hear no replies from anything and he listened carefully for anything that was abnormal. _‘I am not going to hurt you. I am here to tell your story. So if you want to let me know anything, now is the time.’_ Harry’s eyes shot open as he heard a low cold laugh when he started his second sentence. He hit the back button and replayed that part, focusing even more. 

It was clearly there. Someone or something had been laughing at him, or at his words. Harry heard himself continue to speak; unaware of what he had captured back then. _‘Did you draw those symbols on the wall, Tom? Could you tell me what the strange symbols of the triangle means?’_ Harry narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t hear anything strange on that part.  


Harry heard some shuffling and knew he was walking towards the wall at that time. _‘Did you feel any remorse at the end for killing them?’_ Harry asked and Harry tensed a he heard a cold voice replying. It was clear, but Harry still pushed the back button to hear it again. 

‘No.’ It seemed to be the same voice that had laughed earlier. Could this truly be Tom’s spirit? With still wide eyes Harry stood up and moved towards the laptop that Ron had already put down. He didn’t stop the recorder from playing and he heard his voice again.  


_‘I will be coming back later this evening. My friends and I will be locked down into this house. I hope you will show yourself.’_

Harry stiffened as he heard the same cold laugh again. It sounded almost pleased and Harry didn’t know if he should be scared yes or no. Yet it felt exhilarating as well. It had been a long time ago since he found a spirit that was so eager to let him be heard and Harry laughed softly. 

Harry plugged the recorder into the laptop and placed the file on said laptop. As he once more listened to it, he could clearly hear it and he could understand why people would have said that Tom’s laugh sounded crazy and insane. 

Yet at the same time Harry felt sadness for someone who had lost his way this much. And in the end Harry didn’t even think Tom was truly to blame. How could anyone turn out well in such a situation? 

With no positive outlook on life or anything like that something inside Tom must have snapped. Though people who had known him said he seemed like a clever and brilliant young male. Charming as well and Harry could believe that from the pictures that he had seen. 

So it was a shock for everyone as Tom had ended up killing all those people. The ones that had survived had simply never fully recovered from the ordeal of seeing Tom like that and even seeing people be killed. 

Harry pulled his headphones off when he heard the front door. “Guys I got something!” He screamed and he heard Ron and Hermione hurry towards the room he was in. “Listen to this.” Harry said as he gave the headphones to Ron, who put them on immediately. 

Harry then played the sound fragment and he saw Ron’s eyes widened when he also heard it. Hermione’s reaction was much the same as she put the headphones on and listened to it. “I can’t believe this…” Hermione muttered as she looked at Harry in shock. 

Harry grinned. “It seems like he is at least willing to show himself.” Despite that Hermione looked more worried than ever before. 

“Harry… is it wise to get into contact with such a dark spirit?” She asked softly. 

“We are already here now and we finally got permission to go inside the house, ’Mione… We can’t exactly turn back now.” Harry said with a shake of his head. “It will be alright, I promise.” 

Hermione didn’t seem convinced but she nodded anyway. Ron just shrugged, Harry could definitely see that Ron was also worried, but he didn’t really show it. 

Harry jumped a bit when his phone went off and he answered immediately. “Hello, Harry here.” 

“Ah, Harry. Glad I could catch you.” Harry smiled as he recognized Albus’s voice. “I actually spoke with Luna Lovegood and she is willing to meet you all tomorrow. She said she will be coming towards Godric’s Hollow as well, around noon.” 

“Ah, that is awesome. Thank you Albus.” Harry said with a big smile. Maybe Mr. Lovegood’s daughter got some more insight on the markings that were placed on the wall. 

After he ended the call he looked towards Hermione. “Did you find anything regarding the Deadly Hallows?” He asked her. 

She shook her head. “No, it is like nothing that even exists. I searched through all the books of the local library and even asked around, but no one seemed to have any knowledge of it. Though one person said that it is considered dark magic of some kind.” 

Harry frowned. “So we can assume that Tom maybe indeed did summon the devil?” 

Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Honestly I don’t know. They all say he was the perfect boy despite his upbringing. His teacher even said that if the monster was already inside him, it was buried so deep.” 

Harry just nodded. “Let’s wait for tomorrow. Maybe Luna Lovegood has some more information on it all.” 

They all nodded and ate some dinner. Afterwards they went to the beds that had been set up especially for them. Harry stared out of his window, he had perfect view of the Riddle house and now it was dark out there the eerie feeling had only increased. 

Harry was right however. They had come so far, so backing down now was just not an option anymore. 

Harry’s night was somehow plagued by nightmares, that he wouldn’t remember the next morning.  
Visions of a basement and a female being hit and he was screaming, but he was ignored and also hit. A visions of a female body dangling softly, her neck around a noose. And the screams would echo through his mind and he woke up feeling tired and awful. 

Hermione and Ron immediately picked up on his mood. “Are you alright, mate?” Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I didn’t sleep that well, I assume.” Harry replied as he sat down and silently they ate some breakfast. 

The morning Harry and Ron proceeded to walk through the town and also they put down cameras at certain points, hoping to catch something on it in the coming night. 

In the afternoon Luna Lovegood arrived together with Albus Dumbledore. “Hello.” She said with a soft smile as she eyed the three of them. 

Harry returned her smile and extended his hand. “Harry Potter.” She shook his hand and then Hermione and Ron also introduced themselves. As they sat down Luna walked around the kitchen, looking around. 

“I know why you are here, but I would advise you all to leave.” She stated softly. Harry frowned and glanced at the others, also seeing they were a bit wary. Luna looked towards him and for one second Harry had a feeling she could look right through him. 

“Why?” He asked her. 

“Because it is not safe. You should not wake up demons, no matter what you may want to find here.” Luna replied softly. “If you do wake them, you will regret it.” 

Harry felt anxious all of a sudden. “What happens when we do wake them?” Harry didn’t know why, but he had a feeling that she knew everything. Or at least a lot about this whole situation. 

“Demons are terrible creatures, Harry.” Luna stated. “At least make sure you came prepared and if you do get possessed, make sure that you know a priest which is willing to perform an exorcism.” 

“Exorcism!?” Ron screamed shocked and Hermione seemed also shocked. Luna just nodded at them, before once more fixating her silvery eyes upon Harry. 

“I don’t know a lot, but I do know my father wasn’t willing to set foot here after everything that had happened.” The blonde girl looked around. “I can finally understand why. This place is darker than anything you could ever imagine. Coated in blood and despair, lost in the world between here and the next. This village is invested and the darkest part of it is in the Riddle house.”

Harry finally understood her and his eyes widened behind his glasses. “You are a medium?” He asked shocked. 

She nodded. Her smile rather sad. “Just like my father. But my powers are much stronger. Currently I have lots of protection around me; otherwise I wouldn’t have set foot inside Godric’s Hollow at all. Some things should just be left alone. But I already know you aren’t going to listen to my advice.”

Hermione shook her head as she looked towards Harry. But even though he felt slightly scared of the things that Luna had just said, it also made him more determined to go through with this. “Could you tell me more about the Deadly Hallows or Tom Riddle?” Harry asked her. 

Luna sat back and sighed. “I could tell you about both. The Deadly Hallows… it is said to be an ancient spell used by wizards and witches or any kind of sorcerer. From what my father told me, it would possibly open a gate. Said gate would give immortality. Basically the spell would bind a spirit to its place, making sure that it couldn’t cross over at all.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Sorcery?” He was confused. Would Tom Riddle have used this kind of spell? “Did Tom Riddle use it? Considering the drawing on the wall?” Harry asked her. 

Luna hummed softly and looked down at the table. “I cannot say for certain, but it could be. Though I don’t think he had any reason to remain here at all.” 

Harry silently agreed with her. Harry knew that if he were ever to die, he would prefer to pass on instead of being stuck in this world, without being able to do anything or speak to anybody.

“What more can you tell me about Tom Riddle?” Harry knew that as a true medium she would be able to tell a lot more than the other people. 

Luna furrowed her brows slightly. “A difficult person.” Luna muttered as she looked up towards a corner of the room. “I think he didn’t completely knew what he was getting into. But he isn’t willing to speak to me. He keeps his distance.” 

“He is here right now!?” Harry exclaimed as he stood up and with wide eyes stared at Luna and then followed her gaze, not believing that Tom Riddle had actually come here from the other house out. 

Luna nodded. “There are more spirit’s here however. One of them is willing to speak to me.” Luna seemed to focus a bit and then her eyes widened. She looked over to Harry. “His mother…” 

To say Harry was shocked by this was an understatement. Tom Riddle’s mother, Merope was willing to speak to them. “Merope?” He questioned, wondering why she would feel the need to speak to them. Luna nodded. 

“Yes. She says she feels guilty for what she did and what all happened afterwards, but Tom isn’t willing to forgive her either it seems.” Luna said. 

Harry could kind of relate to both of them and he sat back down. Not exactly knowing what he could say. “Why isn’t Tom willing to speak to us?” Harry asked. He actually wanted to know more about the person who had ruthlessly killed so many people and then was killed himself. 

Luna shook her head. “I don’t know and Merope doesn’t seem to know either.” Harry frowned and then sighed.

“He is still here?” Harry questioned her and she nodded. “I have no idea what you felt, but if you do feel any regret considering what happened. You could let us know right now. You may never get this chance ever again, Tom.” Harry knew that most ghost hunters and other people would rather stay away from this place and Harry couldn’t blame them. 

“He isn’t reacting.” Luna replied and Harry just gave a nod. 

“We will have all night to hear his response.” Harry said and Hermione shook her head. 

“You can’t be serious that you are still willing to stay, are you?” She asked shocked. 

“Hermione. I want to uncover this story. I am not willing to leave now.” Harry stated. “We may never get this chance. We should be glad that Albus had actually agreed to let us in.” 

Hermione sighed. “Maybe there was a damn reason why no one was allowed here.” 

Harry just narrowed his eyes. “You don’t understand, do you!? If we cover this, a lot will be solved.” Harry snarled as he stood up and left the room. Unaware of the conversation that Luna still had with his friends. 

During the rest of the afternoon they all slept, so they would be more awake during the coming night. And as evening fell and they were prepared to be locked down into the house Luna had already left, saying she wouldn’t remain here in this very night. But Hermione had given him a necklace with the symbols of the Deadly Hallows. Apparently Luna had said he might have need of it. 

Harry grabbed a camera in his hand and turned it on, as he stared at the tiny screen, showing him the hallway of the desolate house. 

Silently they moved into the house and up into the bedroom. Harry moved in first, followed by Ron and Hermione who both had a camera in hand as well. “We have returned, like promised.” Harry said loudly, as he moved his camera around and filmed the drawings on the wall. “Are you here Tom Riddle or maybe Merope?” Harry asked in the silent room. 

A loud bang could be heard from downstairs and all of them jumped. “Oh god!” Hermione shrieked as she turned her camera towards the door. Ron also stepped away from the door, while Harry just moved forward and looked around in the hallway. 

“That came from the basement, didn’t it?” Ron whispered and Harry just nodded. Carefully they moved down the stairs and Harry stopped in front of the basement door, as he slowly opened it. 

They walked inside it and the stairs seemed to be creaking under their feet. “We heard you. Show yourself.” Harry screamed, while he felt his heart beating. 

“Harry!” Hermione warned him. But Harry ignored her. 

“You wanted us down here! So here we are.” Harry knew how foolish it was to taunt and provoke ghosts, but he felt something go through him that he had never felt before. Anger… and he didn’t even realize it wasn’t his own anger anymore. “Don’t be a coward!” Harry screamed. 

“Mate, stop it! Ron yelled at him, but Harry just looked wide eyed towards his camera screen as he moved around the basement. He moved towards a corner and the broken down barrels and other stuff seemed to be still inside the basement. Unused for one year now. 

Harry felt a chill and he had a sudden feeling that they weren’t alone anymore. “Use a recorder.” He said, while he looked around, seeing one of their camera’s standing there that they had set up and were already recording the different parts of the house. 

He heard some movement and knew that Ron had just activated a recorder. “Who is down here with us? For what reason do you remain here?” Harry asked. 

Silence filled the room and Harry didn’t know if he had actually imagined the presence. “You have a chance to redeem yourself…” Hermione whispered as she stood next to Ron. 

The response was immediate, as a loud sound caught their attention and Harry jumped away from the corner. A seemingly glass bottle was now lying there broken into pieces and Harry aimed his camera at it. “Are you angry that we are here?” Harry asked. “Do you not wish to tell your story?” 

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt a coldness move right in front of him and he could actually hear a disembodied voice chuckle at him. He jumped away and almost stumbled. He could hear Hermione’s scared voice screaming his name. 

“Stop it!” Harry screamed instead. “We just want to speak to you.” Harry said, while he was still trying to calm down his racing heart. 

“Harry, mate… Maybe we should leave.” Ron said. “We have never been up against anything demonic.” 

Harry didn’t want to leave and shook his head. “No… we will not let this spirit get to us, Ron. We will not run away from it and let it win.” 

 

Even though Harry actually didn’t feel safe here either, he wasn’t willing to admit his fears at this point. This was way more important. He just didn’t know why this case seemed more personal than anything else. There simply was something more about it.

“Hear me. You can’t scare us away.” Harry screamed into the silent basement. Silence filled the room and Harry sighed. Eventually after some time it seemed like the spirit didn’t seem to be responding anymore and they left and walked around the other parts of the house. 

“I want to go to Tom Riddle’s room, but I want to go alone.” Harry stated when they walked into the kitchen. 

“Are you insane!?” Hermione whispered at him with a harsh tone. 

“No. But I feel like I need to, ‘Moine.” For one second she seemed like she wanted to object, but Ron put his hand atop her arm and the girl sighed. 

Even though Harry noted that they were not really keen on letting him go, they still did and he was happy with such friends. He promised to them that he wouldn’t taunt or provoke Tom or any of the other spirits. 

Harry walked into the dark bedroom and immediately he felt a coldness that wasn’t normal at all. He walked in and looked over his camera into the room. He could barely make out the window where the light was shining through from the moon. 

Because he wasn’t focused on his camera he missed the two red eyes appearing near the bed before they seemed to fade away again. 

Harry carefully moved towards the bed, staring down at his screen. He sat down and looked towards the wall again; his free hand unconsciously went towards the necklace with the same symbol. He glanced towards the other camera which was aimed at the bed and sighed. 

He grabbed his recorder and pushed the play button as he laid it down on the night stand next to the bed. “If you are willing to speak you can talk into this device.” Harry said. 

Harry shifted a bit backwards and moved his camera around; making sure that he captured the whole room, before he once again had the bedroom visible in his little screen. 

Somehow he had a terrible feeling and he frowned slightly. With a sigh he let himself fall backwards on the bed, as he stared up at the ceiling. The very bed which Tom had died on. Harry’s eyes slowly closed and he was unaware of anything as he felt something move through him. 

“Welcome to the Devil’s playground, Harry.” A cold voice whispered close to his ear and Harry’s eyes shot open as he sat up, the camera dropping to the ground. All of a sudden the room felt suffocating and it felt like the walls were actually closing in on him. 

He didn’t remember screaming, but apparently he did. He didn’t even remember the rest of the night. 

He only remembered waking up into a room and someone sitting close to him that he didn’t even knew or recognized. Harry looked at the male, as the male also seemed to be watching him. 

Short black hair framed the other’s face and Harry saw that his nose seemed to be slightly hooked. “Mr. Potter. I am glad to see you back with the living.” The male said as he leaned forward. “My name is Severus Snape. I performed an exorcism on you after you got affected by the demon in Godric’s Hollow. You are glad to have met Luna and she warned that someone may have need of my help.” 

Harry’s mind had stopped at the word exorcism… “Wait… What?” He hadn’t felt like he had been possessed or anything like that. 

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You should be warned not to mess with demons and the like. Normal spirits are alright, but if you face either demons or maleficent spirits, you better just stay away.” Snape warned him.

“I wasn’t possessed!” Harry screamed as he sat up and it was only then that ne noticed how light it was outside. How long had he been out of it? “How long have I been asleep?” Harry asked. “Where are my friends!?” 

“Your friends are safe downstairs. Luckily your friend managed to knock you out before you would do something stupid.” Snape sneered at him and Harry immediately felt his anger grow at the stranger. 

He kept his mouth shut, before he would say something stupid and he had an idea that might be the best course of action. Yet he didn’t even fully recall falling asleep. Had he been sleepwalking? 

“You have to face the facts that you were possessed and no one can deny it. There is even video evidence if you wish to face it.” Snape said softly. 

Harry blinked at the other and then sighed softly. Eventually he decided he needed to see what had happened and he walked downstairs, seeing Ron, Hermione and even Luna sitting there already. 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled as she stood up and before he realised he was pulled into a tight hug. “Oh god, I was so scared.” 

After making sure that he was alright they sat down again and Harry silently watched as they showed him the video of the camcorder that he had in his hand. 

_‘No. But I feel like I need to, ‘Moine.’_ Harry heard his own voice say and afterwards he saw how he walked into the room. Harry’s eyes widened as he moved closer towards the screen seeing those two red glowing orbs that looked like eyes…

“What the…” Harry muttered, not exactly comprehending what he had caught on tape.

“You didn’t see that mate?” Ron asked him confused and Harry shook his head, dumfounded by it. “I already thought it strange you didn’t react to it…” 

Harry saw how he sat down on the bed and placed the recorder on the night stand. _‘If you are willing to speak you can talk into this device.’_

Harry blinked in confusing as he vaguely heard something, but he couldn’t understand what was being said. Harry frowned as he saw how he most likely dropped onto the bed, his camera lying next to him. Then he heard some static and vaguely there seemed to be someone speaking, but the camera mustn’t have captured the voice. 

“Please tell me that the recorder actually captured that voice!?” Harry screamed as he looked towards Hermione and Ron. Eventually Ron slowly shook his head and Harry’s eyes widened. What had the spirit been saying back then? 

“You don’t remember what he said?” Hermione questioned. 

“No, he was already too far gone.” Luna replied for him and Harry shook his head as he looked back towards the computer screen. 

Harry tensed as he heard himself scream and he seemed to be struggling, the camera fell down and dropped onto the ground with a thud. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron calling out to him and the sound of urgent footsteps on the stairs. 

The camera didn’t show anything anymore, but Harry could clearly hear the fight and eventually Harry heard a loud sound and he saw how his body fell to the ground and he clearly recognized Ron’s shoes and pants close to him. 

Snape’s words echoed through his mind. _‘Luckily your friend managed to knock you out before you would do something stupid.’_

Harry was too shocked to actually form any words; he just stared at the computer screen as the video ended there. “What about the other camera in the room?” Harry asked. 

He didn’t look at the others so he didn’t see their worried expressions. “Harry… the other camera’s all stopped working.” Hermione whispered softly. 

Harry felt his breath leave him, aware of how tense his body actually felt. He had never felt like this before. Was this what it actually felt like to be possessed? He just didn’t remember anything…

 

They decided to leave a day later. They returned back to London, yet Harry didn’t quite feel the same. Snape said it might take some time. An exorcism can be quite draining on the body and soul. 

Harry didn’t doubt it. They didn’t speak about anything that had happened and Hermione had even fiercely stated she would quit. She didn’t want to this anymore and Ron also had agreed. 

Leaving Harry completely alone. Maybe he should have seen this day coming, that they would all leave him like this. 

Even a week later and with a lot of rest Harry still felt uneasy. It was almost like something was edging him to go back, but he knew they would declare him insane if he did. There was nothing in Godric’s Hollow for him. 

Yet as November seemed to be ending Harry couldn’t stop the urges anymore and without even telling anyone he left. He took the train and left towards Godric’s Hollow. 

He walked towards the graveyard and stopped near Tom Riddle’s grave. His emerald eyes turning sad as he saw the words marked on the gravestone again. ‘Killer, burn in hell’. Harry sighed and crouched down as he put some flowers on the grave. 

“I know flowers aren’t really appropriate for guys, but honestly I didn’t know what else to bring.” Harry whispered sadly with a small shrug. “I didn’t want to come empty handed either…” 

Harry wondered why he had returned here after what had happened. He slowly stood up again and stared down at the grave. Then he glanced up towards the house in which everything had gone to hell. 

Slowly almost as in trance he moved towards it. The door was locked and he didn’t have a key, but he picked up a stone and actually threw it through a window. Carefully he removed most of the glass and climbed inside.  


He looked up and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped in front of the wall as he looked at the drawings. He had looked up the other one. The skull with the serpent coming out of its mouth. Apparently it was an ancient ritual… And that was all the proof that Harry needed to know that Tom had messed up.  
Most likely in the younger’s mind only was revenge and he actually called onto the demon Voldemort to help him. 

He opened the portals and let Voldemort out into this realm with the ritual. 

Tom had clearly performed some dangerous rituals here and Harry finally understood why Tom had been avoiding them. While it seemed like something evil had clearly enjoyed their presence. Even going as far as possessing him. 

Harry glared at the drawings. Portals like these could be closed, but it wasn’t easy Harry had read that. A sacrifice must always be made, but Harry also had read that as long as Voldemort was free to move through said portal he could also trap all the other spirits who died close by to him. 

In a way Voldemort was trapping all of them and Harry couldn’t even begin to understand how awful that must be. For the spirits to want to cross over, but unable to. 

Harry turned around when he heard the door behind him open and his eyes widened as he saw Luna standing there in the doorway. “I knew you would come back.” She whispered as she carefully moved into the room. 

Her eyes lingered onto the wall before meeting Harry’s. “How?” He asked. She was a medium but to actually know this kind of stuff… 

She simply smiled at him. “The spirits tell me things. They whisper to me. They said to me that you might be the one to free them.” Her eyes turned sad and Harry gulped at her words. 

He had been considering it… that is partly why he never told anyone where he was going and what he had been planning. “It’s quite brave for a human to want to free spirits he doesn’t even know… Your mother says she is proud of you.” 

Harry let out a chocked sob at her words. His mother… Luna smiled softly at him and handed him a bag. Harry silently accepted it. “Be sure that this is what you want…” 

Harry looked her into the eyes and he gave a slight nod. He had no idea if this is what he really wanted. But he couldn’t just let this demon control so many souls… It was unfair. 

“A sacrifice always must be made…” Luna whispered sadly. Her soft voice still sounded loud in Harry’s ears and he could feel his heart thrumming. Carefully he opened the bag and looked inside it. 

His eyes widened and he stared up at her, not knowing what to say or ask. She simply shook her head. She wasn’t going to explain herself. 

She moved forward and embraced him. “You are braver than anyone else I have ever met and kinder too.” She stepped backwards, her hands stopped around his wrists. “Stay strong, sweetheart. That is what your mother says to you.” 

Harry bit hit bottom lip and gave a grateful nod. Luna left and Harry looked up towards the bed behind him. 

He knew it was now or never. He pulled out the alcohol and the pills and also the gun…. He had no idea what he wanted to use. He also saw some writing and realised it was the same ritual that he had founded. 

A ritual to cleanse this ground and close the portal. Harry’s hand trembled as he stared at the stuff now lying on the bed. It was quite simple really… He must offer himself up and Voldemort would most likely let all the others go free. 

And because of his sacrifice the portal would be closed down as well. Harry sighed deeply, wondering if he could actually go through with this. Maybe he should just take the train back to London, live his own life and die of old age.

Instead here he was on planning to sacrifice himself. 

And deep down Harry already knew there was no way to turn back. He had already come here, knowing this. Even Luna had foreseen it. He simply couldn’t let it rest or end like this. 

He looked at the words, which seemed to be in Latin and whispered them softly. Kind of testing the unfamiliar language. After a few times of repeating the words and making sure that he would mess up he said them louder and louder. 

When he felt the coldness in the room increase he knew he wasn’t alone anymore, yet he kept repeating the words. In a way he was luring the demon to him and then he would offer himself.

Harry felt his heartbeat going crazy, but he kept his voice steady as he looked towards the other objects. The quickest way would be the gun… but to actually use all those pills and the alcohol, he would maybe slowly fall asleep and die. 

He eventually reached out to the gun and silently cursed when he saw his hand was trembling. He steadied his grip as he raised it towards his head. He could feel the cold metal against his head as he still kept repeating the words. 

There was no turning back now. He could free them all and Tom Riddle as well. It was worth it… Harry closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. 

A loud bang echoed in the silent village, it went unheard by the people close to the small village. But it didn’t go unheard by the ghosts and spirits as they felt their shackles being released. They were free to leave and did just that. 

They didn’t want to remain under Voldemort’s reign; the demon was awful enough as it was. 

Tom stood there as he watched the young male who had freed them all. He could feel his mother’s hand on his arm but he shrugged it off. Without even saying anything his mother knew that he wouldn’t cross over. 

Silently she left him by himself as Tom watched how the demon moved over the young male. A cold laugh echoed through the room and Tom’s eyes grew sad. He knew he was to blame for this all. He had known since he had died a year ago, but he would never believe that someone would sacrifice himself for them. 

For people he hadn’t even known, for mere ghosts that were stuck here Harry had giving up his own life. All because of him and Tom knew what guilt felt like now. The demon stopped and looked up at him, a smirk appeared at the lipless mouth. Those red eyes seemed pleased. 

Despite knowing that he could have moved away, that he could truly be free Tom stayed where he was. Knowing that he, just as Harry would be pulled down through the portal with Voldemort himself if he stayed here. 

“You still want to play, Tommy?” Voldemort taunted him, but Tom didn’t react as he felt the portal in the basement starting to close down. “You have a chance to be free.” Voldemort said, in a way daring him to leave. 

Tom didn’t move at all, not even when at the other side of the bed Harry seemed to appear and Voldemort must have felt it as well as those red eyes glanced over to the newly died. 

Harry blinked a few times, as he saw a… demon? The demon had bright red snake-like eyes and his whole body was covered in pale scales it seemed like. He was also completely naked and Harry shivered at the stare that the demon was sending his way. 

Harry’s eyes looked further down and he saw his completely still body. He had succeeded that was for certain. “Welcome to hell, Harry Potter.” The demon hissed and lunged forward. Harry tried to back away, but those strong arms embraced him and Harry screamed as he felt the demon bite down on his neck. 

It was then that his eyes locked with blue eyes and he immediately recognized Tom Riddle from the pictures he had seen of the other male. Why? Why was Tom’s spirit still here!? Tom seemed to see his question and shook his head. 

Harry gasped as he felt a pull inside his body. Harry saw Tom look down and before Harry could even comprehend what was happening, a green blinding light filled the room. Harry panted as he was pushed away and Voldemort let out a cold laugh as he circled around Harry. 

With wide eyes Harry made sure to turn around; he didn’t want Voldemort to be at his back. “So pure and innocent you are.” Voldemort hissed. Harry gulped and before he could react Tom moved forward and stepped in between them. 

Red eyes narrowed and Harry screamed as both he and Tom were pushed backwards. Harry struggled as he felt chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles. 

“I would have thought you would know your place by now, Tom.” Voldemort snarled and Harry stopped struggling as he saw Voldemort stop in front of them. Then the demon chuckled as he leaned closer to them. “But it doesn’t matter. I will have fun with the two of you, until some other human is foolish enough to summon me.” Voldemort then turned around and left the room. 

Harry calmed down his breathing and glanced sideways, seeing Tom also staring at him. “Why?” Harry’s voice sounded hoarse, but he didn’t understand why Tom hadn’t taken the chance to leave. 

Tom seemed to look at him for some time and Harry noticed how uncomfortable the other felt. Then Tom broke eye contact. “Why did you clean my grave? Why did you leave flowers on it?” Tom asked in turn and Harry stiffened as he also looked away. 

Harry had honestly no idea why. He had just felt sad about the other male who seemingly had such a difficult childhood. “Why did you summon Voldemort?” Harry questioned instead. 

Tom let out a sad sounding laugh. “Revenge… and I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” 

“Your father?” Harry asked. Tom nodded while he looked down at the shackles around his wrists.

“Press covers up a lot. The bedroom which you believed to be mine was just a spare bedroom. I was actually forced to sleep in the basement, but they kept those parts out of it.” Tom said in a cold and detached voice. “I know what I did was wrong and maybe that is why I remained.” Tom whispered as he looked up.

Harry froze at the look in Tom’s eyes. “To make sure that you weren’t alone…” Tom whispered then as Harry didn’t reply. Carefully Tom moved his hand and placed it atop Harry’s. Tom smiled softly and strangely enough Harry felt at ease despite the whole situation. And he also felt it oddly touching that Tom had stayed for him. 

Tom shifted and Harry stared down at Tom as the male laid his head on top of Harry’s legs. Tom even entwined their fingers. “If only we had met when we were still alive…” Tom whispered as he looked up into those bright green eyes. 

“Why?” Harry asked softly, almost as if he dreaded the answer. Or maybe because he knew deep down what the answer was. 

Tom’s eyes turned sad. “I felt it the first moment you arrived… Voldemort must have also noticed it, because he taunted me with it. I was so scared when he actually possessed you. I thought you would truly lose to him.” 

Tom sighed and looked towards the door where Voldemort had left out. “Can’t you feel it, Harry?” 

Of course Harry could feel it. That didn’t mean he actually had to accept it all. There was something between them. Harry had felt it the moment he laid his eyes upon the other a few minutes ago. But it had also been there when he had looked into the newspapers and seen pictures of Tom Riddle. 

“Yes…” Harry whispered softly. “I feel it.” 

Harry placed his hand against Tom’s cheek and Tom sighed as his eyes closed. Harry also relaxed as he moved his hand and gently carded it through Tom’s hair. “You’re my soulmate…” Tom whispered softly. 

Harry didn’t reply. He just silently moved his fingers through Tom’s sleek hair, feeling the other relax even more. “You aren’t alone anymore.” Harry stated. Harry knew Tom must have suffered to go so far as summoning a demon. 

Tom sighed. “I know.” 

Harry honestly had no idea how to handle a demon at all, but at least he wasn’t alone in this. “Thanks you… for staying.” Harry whispered and Tom opened his eyes. 

“For you… always.” Tom replied with a soft smile. “You are the very first person to visit my grave and place something on it. No matter what it was. It really warmed my soul, Harry.” 

Harry smiled back and sighed as he sat back. Tom shifted a bit until he was practically completely lying with his upper body atop Harry’s legs. Harry didn’t mind as he just put his arms around the other. “Everything will be alright.” Tom muttered. “I will never let him harm you.” 

Harry silently agreed with Tom’s words. Even if they were in hell or god knows where, they were at least together. Even if it was in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this became a bit darker than I had originally planned...   
> So if you want me to tag something else, please let me know!


End file.
